


Despedida.

by MissL



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissL/pseuds/MissL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un primer y último adiós en la noche más importante de sus vidas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despedida.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer Thorki (al que, por supuesto, seguirán muchos más mientras mi obsesión por la pareja siga creciendo <3). Espero que sea de vuestro agrado y, de antemano, mil gracias por la lectura~

Tras interminables años aguardando con estoica serenidad, mi gran momento finalmente se aproxima. La prueba irrefutable de todas y cada una de las proezas realizadas hasta la fecha y, a su vez, la compensación a las mismas. Mis pasos me guían a través del extenso corredor a un ritmo pausado, pero constante, deteniendo mi andar frente a la puerta de tu dormitorio. Es una noche especial y, por tanto, merece ser festejada como tal. Y solo hay una persona con la que desee compartir el inenarrable sentimiento de júbilo que me embarga.

Habiendo aplacado parte de mi ansiedad, permito que mis endurecidos nudillos tintinen suavemente contra la lisa y resplandeciente estructura. Al no obtener respuesta por tu parte, decido abrirme paso por mi cuenta, penetrando cuidadosamente en la penumbra. 

Inmóvil sobre el lecho de plumas, yace tú esbelta y larguirucha figura, siendo tenuemente iluminada por un osado e imperturbable destello lunar.

—¿Loki? —te llamo quedamente, indeciso al no percibir movimiento alguno frente a mí. Un bufido proveniente de tus labios te delata, y no puedo hacer más que largar una pequeña risotada al escucharte gemir por lo bajo—. Loki, sé que estás despierto. Deja de jugar... —insisto al advertir como tratas de ocultar vanamente tu descuido.

—Márchate. No recuerdo haberte dado el permiso de invadir mi intimidad —finalmente te dignas a responder y lo haces con excepcional dureza, originando en mí el desconcierto.

—Sabes que ese tipo de detalles no son relevantes para mí, hermano.

—Por supuesto —concedes, sin variar ni un ápice tu posición—. En breves instantes te convertirás en el amo y señor de todo Asgard. No es de extrañar que tengas libre acceso a todos y cada uno de los rincones que conforman este reino.

—¿Qué ocurre? —indago ante el cinismo inmerso en tus palabras.

—No te rías de mi, Thor —siseas tras haber emitido una suave risilla carente de humor—. Conoces muy bien la respuesta a ese interrogante...

Sulfurado, opto por suprimir la exigua distancia que nos separa, asegurándome de iluminar la estancia en el proceso. Deseo contemplar la expresión de tu rostro en este momento. Te incorporas por inercia al advertir la proximidad de nuestros cuerpos, dedicándome en el proceso una mirada que no logro descifrar. Mi irritación crece ante ello, mas no demoro en suavizar mi semblante al vislumbrar la hinchazón de tus párpados y el tenue rastro de humedad resplandeciendo en la blancura de tus mejillas.

—Loki... —bisbiseo, extendiendo una mano hacia ti, la cual apartas raudamente antes de que mis dedos lleguen a rozar tu piel.

—No me toques. —La tonalidad de tu voz me corta instantáneamente el aliento, haciéndome sentir especialmente vulnerable. Desorientado, escudriño tus delicadas facciones en busca de una explicación a tu repentina hostilidad. El aura parricida que te rodea me advierte de que, quizás, no deseo esclarecer las dudas que este momento asaltan mi cabeza—. Te odio... —confiesas y, seguidamente, el color blanco pinta mi mente—. Odio todo cuanto representas y provocas en mí.

—¿A qué viene esto, Loki? —atino a preguntarte, incapaz de asimilar la acidez de tus palabras.

—Haz memoria, querido hermano —articulas sin más. Ante la ausencia de respuesta por mi parte, prosigues—: Vamos, usa la cabeza por una vez y demuestra que aquí, en Asgard, hay cabida para algo más que la inmadurez y la fuerza bruta. 

Arrugo el entrecejo con fastidio, pues he tomado aquello como un ataque directo hacia mi persona. Paso por alto tal ofensa y me centro únicamente en tu estado, resuelto a hallarle una solución.

—Me temo que deberás ser más específico... —tanteo. 

—¿Es realmente necesario? —inquieres, enarqueando tus finas cejas con obstinación. Transcurridos unos segundos y para mi absoluta sorpresa, accedes a darme esa explicación tan ansiada—. En cuestión de unas horas, obtendrás todo aquello que siempre has anhelado; tu felicidad será completa. Pero, dime: ¿Qué sucederá conmigo entonces? —Siento como cientos de agujas me traspasan el cráneo al escucharte. El mágico resplandor que le ha sido conferido a tu mirada exterioriza tus más recónditos anhelos, y no saber qué contestarte me hace sentir miserable, indigno de los sentimientos que me profesas—. ¿Permaneceré tal y como estoy hasta el fin de mis días? ¿Me veré tan solo y vacío como me siento ahora? ¿Con una ambición que jamás será saciada, cientos de sueños frustrados...? ¿Sin ti?

Una ráfaga de tristeza recorre mi ser. No tengo argumentos para rebatirte y me parte el alma si quiera pensarlo. Puedo notar como tratas de reprimir el llanto y eso no hace sino acrecentar mi angustia. 

«—Este no es el final que yo esperaba —cavilo para mis adentros—. Nunca lo esperé en realidad».

Me miras de soslayo, instándome a irrumpir el profundo mutismo en el que nos hallamos sumidos. Frunzo los labios con fiereza, evitando que las palabras fluyan a través de ellos. Es tanto lo que deseo expresar en este momento, que me encuentro falto de tiempo para ello. 

—No tiene por qué ser así, Loki —te aliento, mientras envuelvo tu tembloroso cuerpo entre la calidez de mis brazos, en un gesto totalmente inadvertido por ambos. Pese a tu resistencia inicial, logro apaciguarte mediante suaves toques repartidos sobre tu espalda, reduciendo así la tensión anteriormente acumulada en tus músculos—. Hallaremos la forma de estar juntos —determino, mas ambos sabemos que esto no será posible. 

Puedo sentir como te aferras a mí casi con desesperación, encerrando firmemente mi cintura entre tus brazos carentes de musculatura. Hundes la cara en mi pecho y, seguidamente, liberas cada sollozo que ha permanecido atascado en tu maltrecha garganta. Tan infinita es la ternura que irradias en este momento, que podrías pasar fácilmente por un niño en busca de protección. Con ese pensamiento en mente, decoro tu tersa frente con pequeños besos que, posteriormente, logran arrebatarte tu primer suspiro de la noche.

—Un rey necesita una reina a su lado; alguien que perpetúe su linaje —expresas en un murmullo quebradizo—. Comprenderás que yo no estoy preparado fisiológicamente para cubrir tal necesidad y, aunque así fuese, estaríamos igualmente condenados a permanecer ocultos a los demás. Nada de lo que digas o hagas cambiará esa realidad.

—Eso no es cierto. Estás completamente equivocado... —balbuceo, negando la evidencia. Resistiéndome a lo irrevocable.

Mi visión es opacada por las lágrimas que tercamente insisto en contener. Niegas mediante un leve cabeceo, mas en ningún momento me refutas. Quizás sientes que es una pérdida de tiempo, o simplemente careces de fuerzas para ello. En cualquier caso, lo prefiero así; experimentar desde el apacible silencio el amargo sabor de la derrota.

Nuestro distanciamiento es inevitable, mas donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan y soy consciente del sacrificio que realizaré cada mañana al despertar en mi propia cama; privado de la dicha de tu compañía. 

En medio de este declive emocional, mi mente me sitúa en mis recuerdos más apartados. Rememoro todo lo vivido hasta el día de hoy, el sinfín de momentos compartidos... Y siento la necesidad de sonreír, resistirme a ser absorbido por el indómito torbellino emocional desatado en mi interior.

—¿Recuerdas el día en que te dejé encerrado en los calabozos? —pregunto de improviso, logrando sonsacarte una tenue risilla—. Habías amanecido hecho una auténtica furia y, en mi afán por descubrir al factor causante, conseguí empeorar tu humor. Aún no me explico cómo logré ingeniármelas para dirigirte hacia allí y apresarte. Según recuerdo, a cambio de tu liberación exigí un beso que simbolizase tu perdón. Tú blasfemaste hasta agotar el aire en tus pulmones; lo cual, por otra parte, resultó en vano: Tras el primer chillido, tus palabras se volvieron ininteligibles —Ríes con más intensidad, tentándome a corearte—. Ambos sabíamos que no te sería difícil escapar de mi control y, aún así, accediste a mis deseos... por mí. Porque, a pesar de todo, me amabas tanto como yo a ti. 

Atrapo tu mentón entre los dedos de mi mano derecha, acariciándolo delicadamente con el pulgar mientras te insto a conectar nuestras respectivas miradas.

—Por aquel entonces, tan solo éramos unos niños y no había malicia en nuestros actos. Pero la pureza de aquel sentimiento sigue intacta, dentro de mí —confieso. 

Tú te limitas a observarme con recelo, cuestionándome con la mirada. En respuesta, dejo salir una pequeña exhalación. Comprendo tu postura, después de todo, lo mío son solo palabras. Pero no hallo una mejor forma de expresarme, salvo hablarte con el corazón en la mano.

—Escúchame bien, Loki: Nada ni nadie te destituirá del lugar que siempre te ha correspondido. Jamás permitiré que eso ocurra... jamás. 

Percibo un deje de emoción en tu mirada y sonrío internamente por ello. Por primera vez, su transparencia me permite ver a través de ella. Sé que estás luchando contra ti mismo, contra tu propia convicción. Y mi único interés es persuadirte. Hacer que mires más allá de las palabras.

—Te quiero. Y si de mi dependiera, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. No tendría que elegir... —Esquivas paulatinamente mi mirada, enfocándola en la nada—. Puedes y debes creer en mí. Después de todo, eres tú el Dios del engaño.

Sonríes.

Aproximo nuestros concernientes rostros hasta que la distancia entre ambos es casi nula, bebiendo calmosamente tu aliento. Observo detenidamente tus labios entreabiertos, los cuales parecen llamarme a cada profunda respiración. Finos y golosamente rosáceos, avivan mis instintos más primitivos. Entierro mis dedos en tu lacia y suave melena, teñida por el color de la noche. Seguidamente, masajeo tu cuero cabelludo con fervor, consciente de la excitación que esto te produce.

—Thor... —jadeas, y tu respiración comienza a tornarse pesada.

Puedo ver que ambos ansiamos lo mismo. Sin embargo vuelves a crear distancias entre nosotros, presionando mis hombros bajo la delgadez de tus dedos.

—No me hagas esto. No ahora... —suplicas en voz baja. 

Niego mediante un suave cabeceo y me libero sutilmente de tu agarre, mirándote intensamente en el proceso. Atraigo hacia mi tu esbelta cintura, acerbo y veloz. Tú aúllas ante la fuerza del movimiento, mas no opones resistencia alguna, por el momento. 

Reclamo tus labios con gula, ignorando deliberadamente todos y cada uno de los quejidos que emiten. La punta de mi músculo gustativo acaricia tu piel, solicitando silenciosamente el permiso de invadir tu cavidad bucal. Me muerdes con saña en respuesta a dicha acción, obligándome a alejarme presurosamente de tu contacto.

—¡Loki! —demando, sintiendo un vivo ardor extendiéndose por la zona agredida.

Expeles un gruñido frustrado y comienzas a deambular por el dormitorio cual alma en pena, evitando mirarme a toda costa.

—No me alejes, te lo suplico. Déjame tenerte una última vez...

—No tienes derecho a pedirme tal cosa. Y, desde luego, no estoy obligado a complacerte —sentencias, encarándome finalmente.

Me acerco a ti con cautela, acorralándote lentamente contra el muro situado a tus espaldas. Sitúo mis brazos a ambos extremos de tu cabeza y ubico una rodilla entre tus piernas, cortándote la retirada.

—Déjame, Thor —ordenas. Y una chispa de temor incendia tu mirada.

—Por favor —ruego, ocultándome al mundo en la curvatura de tu cuello y aspirando el endulzado aroma de tu piel—. Por favor... —Deposito un breve y casto beso sobre la zona y noto como te convulsionas enteramente pese a la sencillez del contacto. Y sonrío. Siempre he amado tu sensibilidad al tacto.

—Thor... no —insistes. Pero tu voz ha perdido ya gran parte de su determinación. Y eso te sitúa en cierta desventaja frente a mí. 

Ardo en deseos por poseerte una vez más y la razón no tarda en ser desplazada por la necesidad. En un acto que bien podría ser catalogado como «canibalismo», ataco tus labios con frenesí, mordiendo y chupando hasta la saciedad. Tú gimoteas cual fiera herida, aunque ávida de placer. Entre tanto, mis manos vuelan solas hasta afianzarse a los huesos de tu estrecha cadera, presionando con morbosa insistencia.

—Basta... —gimes sin romper el contacto entre nuestras bocas, obstinado en debilitarte.

—Loki... —Interrumpo el beso con esfuerzo y alejo las manos de tus trémulos costados para posarlas sobre la ferviente piel de tus mejillas, acariciándote con delicadeza; queriendo infundirte la seguridad de la que tanto precisas en estos instantes.

Te guío con parsimonia hacia la cama, haciendo acopio de mi escasa voluntad para evitar estamparte contra la pared más cercana y tomarte como si no hubiese un mañana. 

Pese a mi anterior arrebato de pasión, mi intención no es forzar las cosas; más bien todo lo contrario: deseo ir con calma, acondicionando terreno a fin de que todo sea perfecto, como siempre ha sido y debe ser entre nosotros. Quiero hacer de ésta una noche inolvidable para ambos. Que este último encuentro quede gravado en nuestra retina por tiempo indefinido.

Ambos colapsamos en una maraña de brazos y piernas, rotando sobre la almohadillada estructura en una ardua batalla por el dominio del contrario. No me es difícil inmovilizarte, ya que sin magia de por medio, la sola idea de someterme queda fuera de tu alcance. Mientras, nuestras manos tratan de abarcar todo lo posible del cuerpo ajeno, haciendo amago de atravesar toda barrera forjada por las telas que nos cubren.

—Hermano... —jadeas, extendiendo una de tus finas manos hacia mi correspondiente mejilla, la cual recorres pausadamente con las yemas de tus dedos, haciéndome sonreír desde la inconsciencia.

—No me llames así. Un hermano jamás haría esto... —explico, devolviéndote esa caricia.

—Más bien un amante... —concedes, bajando la mirada. Y puedo distinguir el resentimiento en tu voz.

—Te equivocas: La relación entre dos amantes se basa mayormente en el sexo. Y eso es algo que podemos obtener con cualquiera. 

Por tu silencio y la pequeña curvatura de tus labios, asumo que estás satisfecho con la respuesta obtenida. 

—Si no somos amantes ni hermanos, ¿qué somos, entonces?

Dicha pregunta queda flotando momentáneamente en el aire.

—Lo que seamos no importa, si estamos juntos. 

Sé que mi forma de pensar es egoísta, así como también soy consciente de que esa no era la respuesta que esperabas. Mas en estos momentos soy incapaz de hacerlo mejor. Tu mirada me hace saber que es suficiente para ti y te estoy profundamente agradecido por ello.

Me inclino hacia ti hasta encerrar tu labio inferior entre la dureza de mis dientes, ejerciendo la justa presión sobre éste. Suspiras. Tras ello, adoso mis labios a tu cuello de cisne, desatando sobre éste una tempestad de besos y caricias; abrigando y estremeciendo cada milímetro de piel. Bebiendo de ese nevado manantial cuyo sabor a gloria me transporta a mundos desconocidos.

Tus melódicos suspiros resuenan placenteramente en mis oídos, y tu actitud sumisa me enardece a niveles increíbles.

Pronto, las prendas comienzan a ser retiradas sin delicadeza alguna, yaciendo olvidadas en algún sombrío rincón. Admiro con avidez el resultado de tu desnudez y es que, sin importar cuantos momentos hayamos compartido en la intimidad, mi mente siempre se ve asaltada por el pensamiento de que «tu cuerpo ha sido moldeado por dedos celestiales».

Tu piel nívea, lisa y cremosa hace un llamamiento silencioso al pecado. De una belleza tan volátil, que se me hace irreal poder tocarla.

Mi mente calenturienta es abordada por cientos de pensamientos lascivos. Y la fiera anteriormente dormitando entre mis piernas alza majestuosamente su enrojecida cabeza, acunándola con suavidad como prueba de mi creciente excitación.

Observo como remojas tus labios en un gesto colmado de sensualidad, contemplando a la vez dicha parte de mi anatomía. Siento que pierdo el control de mi cuerpo y acciones, desvaneciéndome en la espesa neblina de la lujuria.

No puedo evitar apretujarme contra ti, comprobando que ambos nos hallamos en igualdad de condiciones.

—Thor... —gruñes, y el asombro se hace patente en mis facciones ante la inusual ronquera de tu voz.

Mis dedos te recorren con voluptuosidad, sin dejar recodo a la intemperie. Gimes y vibras mientras serpenteas las caderas en una danza exótica que logra robarme instantáneamente el aliento. Tal movimiento intensifica la fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, conduciéndonos hacia los límites de la cordura.

 

Nos besamos, tocamos y succionamos hasta el alma.

Minutos después, tres huéspedes se retuercen sincronizadamente en tu interior, preparándote a conciencia. La expresión de tu rostro es digna de ser inmortalizada en el tiempo. Una vez considero que estás listo, comienzo a penetrar cuidadosamente en el angosto y férvido anillo de músculos. Pese a la dilatación previa, ofreces una gran resistencia. Y temo causarte un daño innecesario y recibir una negativa por tu parte.

Lentamente siento como voy traspasando toda barrera carnal, alcanzando la máxima profundidad. Entonces, emites un chillido que no sé interpretar. Y un sollozo subsiste temporalmente en tu garganta.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamo, haciendo amago de retroceder.

—No... Sigue... —me alientas, atrayéndome por los hombros.

Observo la frontera en la que nuestros cuerpos se unen y siento como la adrenalina avanza por mi cuerpo.

Te aferras a mí con fuerza y, tras un breve pero igualmente tortuoso receso, comenzamos a mecernos suavemente.

Nuestros movimientos van adquiriendo un mayor brío al transcurso de los segundos. Siento como tratas desesperadamente de adaptarte a mi grosor mientras tu excitación baila al compás de tus caderas, deshaciéndose en mudos gritos que reclaman atención. Una atención que tú le niegas forzosamente, incapacitado para realizar cualquier tarea que implique algo más que gimotear y contorsionarte.

No vacilo en atrapar tu dureza entre mis trémulos dedos, amasando con ímpetu cada uno de los pliegues que la atraviesan.

—¡Thor! —ruges, haciéndome ahogar un lamento al enterrar tus escasas uñas en mis omóplatos. 

Buscas mi boca con ansiedad, tratando vanamente de sofocar el fuego que nos consume internamente. La escasez de aire se hace notoria a nuestro alrededor, obligándonos a finalizar prematuramente el contacto. 

—Te quiero —jadeo sin dejar de arremeter enérgicamente contra ti, atento a cada gesto y sonido que profieres. En estos instantes, tus comisuras se hallan separadas en un grito mudo. Y las esmeraldas que tienes por ojos, acuosas de puro goce—. Loki... —te llamo, impaciente.

Pero tú pareces estar enfrascado en tu propio disfrute. Aún así, respondes vagamente a mi llamada, abrigando con tus labios la piel de mi cuello.

—Oh... —jadeo, aligerando el movimiento de mis dedos en torno a tu sexo.

Clamas al tiempo que encierras mi cintura entre tus largas y bien formadas piernas, facilitándome la tarea de entrar y salir de tu cuerpo. Ambos estamos al borde del colapso. El fogoso traqueteo alojado en nuestro pecho es una clara evidencia de ello.

Observo la cabeza de tu erección y como las estrechas puertas espermáticas se abren, originando las primeras gotas de líquido vital. Entonces siento un familiar cosquilleo cerca de la ingle, anunciando la llegada de mi liberación.

Tras un par de certeros embistes, tu miembro se agita en una larga sucesión de sacudidas irregulares, liberando un poderoso torrente de lava incolora. Tal visión unida al gutural gemido que emites basta para desencadenar mi propio orgasmo, el cual viene a mí como un bálsamo en medio de este frenesí de sensaciones.

Siento cosquillearme hasta las puntas de los dedos, mientras un colorido espectáculo de luces incandescentes se instala bajo mis párpados entrecerrados. Y creo perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, colapsando sobre tu agitado cuerpo. 

Nuestras jadeantes bocas encajan entre sí como dos piezas pertenecientes a un mismo puzzle.

Una vez devuelta la lucidez a nuestras mentes, me deslizo perezosamente sobre la humedad de tu piel hasta situarme a tu costado. Aún extenuado por el exceso de placer, te haces un ovillo contra mi pecho, gimoteando con la voz entrecortada por rápidas respiraciones. Beso repetidas veces tu frente, despejando las finas hebras azabaches que obstaculizan tu visión.

—Te quiero... —susurro contra tu piel por enésima vez.

Sonrío ante el simpático rubor adornando tus mejillas, atribuyéndoselo a tu reciente sofoco.

—Las palabras son efímeras. Los actos son los que cuentan... —respondes tras haberte serenado.

Resoplo con fuerza, asiéndote de igual forma. —¿Qué debo hacer, Loki?

—Solo... quédate conmigo.

—Lo haría... —admito. Siento como te encoges entre mis brazos, temiendo las palabras no pronunciadas—. Aunque no quisieras —concluyo. 

—Idiota. —Ríes con suavidad.

Y un sabor agridulce se aposenta en mi garganta.

—No consentiría que pasases solo una noche como esta —confieso.

Aprieto sólidamente los párpados. No deseo pensar en esto como una despedida. Me resisto a cerrar definitivamente todas las puertas que me llevan a ti.

Lentamente, nos dejamos vencer por el agotamiento, refugiándonos mutuamente en la calidez del contrario. En medio del silencio, ambos parecemos llegar a una misma conclusión:

Independientemente de lo que el futuro nos depare, el presente es todo nuestro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Besos & abrazos!


End file.
